Pedophilia
Pedophilia is the strong love for children and child-like features, including childish face, childish voice, playful attitude, flat breasts(Petite), etc. It involves aesthetic, romantic and sexual attraction towards children. The issue here is that the child's own intelligence might not have matured enough to deal with Romance or understand sexual conduct. Also at issue, if the child is Prepubecent, is that their body is not prepared to have children. On the other hand is the issue of law creating stereotypes, that all people, only above a fixed age are capable of having mature thoughts. Pedosexual is the sexual orientation towards children. The term was first used by Richard von Krafft-Ebing in 1886 and denoted a persistent and exclusive sexual interest in prepubescent children. Today, pedophile is a catch-all term used to describe not only violent child rapists, but also statutory rapists, situational child molesters, people who download child porn, adults attracted to teenagers, Jack McClellan, and the boneheads entrapped by perverted justice. There’s a presumption today that a pedophile is a criminal. That presumption did not exist in Krafft-Ebing’s definition. http://gvgl.wordpress.com/not-a-pedophile/ Quotes From Bible (specifically referring to pedophile incest): If there is a man who lies with his daughter-in-law, both of them shall surely be put to death; they have committed incest, their bloodguiltiness is upon them. From Arthasastra: Women, when twelve years old, attain their majority (práptavyavahára), and men when sixteen years old. He who (forcibly) defiles a maiden of equal caste before she has reached her maturity shall have his hand cut off or pay a fine of 400 panas; if the maiden dies in consequence, the offender shall be put to death. He who defiles a willing maiden shall pay a fine of 54 panas, while the maiden herself shall pay a fine of half the amount. (A girl's marriage should be within the first seven Menstruation cycles) No man who has connection with a maiden that has passed seven menses and has not yet succeeded in marrying her, though she has been betrothed to him, shall either be guilty or pay any compensation to her father; for her father has lost his authority over her in consequence of having deprived her so long of the result of her menses. From Manu Smriti: (men) who defile the bed of a daughter-in-law (become outcasts) A man, aged thirty years, shall marry a maiden of twelve who pleases him, or a man of twenty-four a girl eight years of age; if (the performance of) his duties would (otherwise) be impeded, (he must marry) sooner. Sexual Objectification of Children A major problem in trying to reduce Pedophilia is the sexual Objectification of children in mainstream media, from dancing to pole dancing.Toddlers and Tiaras - Toddlers and strippers - a clip from TLC TV show featuring Toddlers as beauty pageants/models The quest for beauty contest and modelling will then lead these toddlers down the wrong path of Self Sexual Objectification, grabbing the wrong kinds of attention along the way. Possible Reasons for Pedophilia * Wanting to be a child again * Traumatic experience with peers(same age) of opposite gender. * Sexual objectification of children10 yr old sexualized Renowned Pedophiles * Abū al-Qāsim Muḥammad ibn ʿAbd Allāh ibn ʿAbd al-Muṭṭalib ibn Hāshim (prophet Muhammad) * Michael Jackson * Jawaharlal Nehru (chacha Nehru) See Also * Sexual Perversion * incest References Category:Sexual Perversion